The Legend of the Gobblewonker/Gallery
Syrup Race and Contest Ad S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png|Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discuss. Fishing Season S1e2 deer in road.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 car off the road.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 woman with frying pan.png|"Here fishy, fishy. Get into the pan." S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png|"Say cheese!" S1e2 muscular father in boat.png|"I'll show you how a real man fishes!" S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png|"The guys from the lodge don't like or 'trust' me." S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dippy hat.png S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.PNG S1e2 mabel hat.png S1e2 joke book.png S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.PNG Gobblewonker Story S1e2 ive seen it again.png|"I've seen it! I've been it, again!" S1e2 old man breaking poles.png S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png S1e2 old man grabbing man.png S1e2 old man dancing.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man being sprayed.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 police in boat.png S1e2 McGucket Son.png S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png|"Aww donkey spittle!" S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.PNG S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.PNG S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2 mabel rolling in hamster ball.PNG S1e2 hole in the mystery shack.png S1e2 cool guys in car.png S1e2 mabel flirting with cool guys.png|"You can look, but you can't touch." S1e2 surprised guys in car.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 fishing lures.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 Hamster bow.gif Se2 aaaaaaaaaaahhh.gif S1e2 poor dude.gif S1e2 LOL.gif Soos' boat S1e2 foggy lake.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 mabel holding fun flag.png S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2_soos wiping fish food.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 diamond ring.png S1e2 man with ring in boat.png S1e2 Beaver on Mabel's arm.gif|Mabel screaming with a beaver gnawing on her arm. S1e2 No Soos not for now.gif Searching for the Gobblewonker S1e2 boat in fog.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png s1e2 the island.png S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 butt island.png|Check it out- Butt Island! S1e2 mabel picking dipper's nose.jpg S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png|No, there is no Slenderman in the background. S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png|Oh come on! S1e2 interviewer.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png S1e2 stomach noises.png|So majestic... S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png|"My name is Mabel. It rhymes with "Table". It also rhymes with "Glable". It also rhymes with..."Schmable"!" S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.jpg S1e2 beavers.png S1e2 beavers i love cavorting.png S1e2 beavers that deserves a hug.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png|Beaver with a chainsaw! S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 angry parents with child.png S1e2 they're almost as cute as Waddles.gif The Gobblewonker Appears S1e2 dipper on rock.PNG S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png s1e2 escaping the island.png S1e2 gobblewonker attacks boat.png S1e2 gobblewonker open mouth.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 beavers we're still beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beaver biting boat.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png S1e2 manly dan in lake.png S1e2 the gobblewonker approaches.png S1e2 gobblewonker misses.png S1e2 gobblewonker attack.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 men holding glass in lake.png S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 gobblewonker.png ....gif Soos is a good enough driver.gif AAAhhhhh!!.gif S1e2 Grunkle Stan used intimidate.gif The Real Story S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png|"Aw, banjo polish!" S1e2 old man without hat.png S1e2 old man mcgucket.png S1e2 closed blinds.PNG S1e2 old man projector screen.png S1e2 old man pterodactyl projector.png S1e2 old man evil plan.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 real gobblewonker.png S1e2 real gobblewonker eating camera.png S1e2 mabel pelican joke.png|Because he had a big bill! Stoic monthly.png Miscellaneous S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg|Gobblewonker character sheet. S1e2 fissherman 1 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 2 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 3 character sheet.jpg S1e2 Beaver Attack Sketch.jpg|Early sketch of a beaver attack. S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg|Sketch of Stan with the twins. Category:Episode galleries